The invention relates to a drafting unit for a spinning machine having a load carrier which can be pivoted around a carrying rod extending in parallel to the bottom rollers and which carries pressure rollers which are assigned to the bottom rollers and are constructed as pressure roller pairs. A pivotally disposed carrying part is provided for a cleaning device comprising two cleaning rags constructed as continuous loops which, with one end respectively, are assigned to the circumferential surfaces of the pressure rollers facing away from the bottom rollers.
In a drafting unit of the initially mentioned type (JP-A 59-130 324), the carrying part holding the cleaning device as well as the load carrier are disposed at the carrying rod. In order to open the drafting unit, the carrying part must first be swivelled away before the drafting unit becomes accessible.
It is also known from German Published Examined Patent Application (DE-A) 35 22 504 to install a cleaning device having cleaning rags into the load carrier in such a manner that the cleaning device moves along with the opening and closing of the load carrier.
It is also known from German Patent (DE-C) 32 09 210 to construct a load carrier with two legs which are disposed so that they can be pivoted and locked separately. This load carrier is covered by means of a covering which covers the two legs and also the area located between them.
It is an object of the invention to construct a drafting unit of the initially mentioned type in such a manner that it is user-friendly.
This object is achieved in that the carrying part of the cleaning device is constructed as a frame reaching around the load carrier with two legs extending in parallel to the load carrier and one crosspiece, this frame being pivotally disposed at the load carrier in the vicinity of the carrying rod.
By means of this construction, it is achieved that the carrying part with the cleaning device, together with the load carrier, can be swivelled away from the bottom rollers without the requirement of having separate handles for the swivelling-away of the cleaning device and of the load carrier.
In an advantageous development of the invention, it is provided that the carrying part of the cleaning device is held in the operative position by means of a spring force. As a result, the load may be determined by means of which the cleaning rags rest against the pressure rollers. It is also advantageous that, in a further development of the invention, the carrying part of the cleaning device supports itself at the load carrier in the operating position. As a result, it becomes possible to press the cleaning rags against the pressure rollers by means of precisely defined forces, in which case, at the same time, the contact surfaces of the cleaning rags are also defined. A support of the carrying part is achieved in a simple manner by the fact that the crosshead supports itself on the top side of the load carrier in the operating position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.